frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolls
The''' Trolls''' are a group of characters in Frozen. Some notable troll characters include Pabbie, their troll king, Bulda and Cliff. Most of the trolls appear to be loving and family-oriented, such as when Bulda adopts Kristoff and Sven, and when she and the other trolls try to convince Anna to marry Kristoff. Sometimes, they seem crude and a bit intrusive, but their affectionate teasing only endears them to Anna. They consider Kristoff and Sven to be part of their family, and they treat them as such. The trolls' song in Frozen is "Fixer Upper." Official Disney Bio : ::These ancient creatures might be found in the Valley of the Living Rock, but only if they want to be found. Trolls are masters of minerals and yielders of the night sky. They are also overbearing, loud, meddlesome, inappropriate, and heavy--really heavy. But they mean well and love well. Role in the Film The trolls make their first appearance together as they speculate the King and the Royal family rush to the Valley of the Living Rock, in order to save Anna. They make their second appearance altogether as welcoming Kristoff home, and "congratulating" Anna. This is their last appearance. Memorable Quotes *"Kristoff's home!" *"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you." *"He's brought a girl!" *"A GIRL!!!" *"Yes, yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." *"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" *"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?" *"And by the way, I don't see no ring!" *"You're getting married." Trivia *It should be noted that the crystal necklaces each troll wears represent a gender or position in their culture; the males are seen wearing blue or green crystals, while the female trolls are seen wearing red or pink crystals, similar to the colors commonly assigned to masculinity and femininity. Pabbie is the only troll who wears yellow crystals, possibly signifying his role as shaman/king. **Another differences between the males and females is that the females have flowers in their hair. *Contrary to the portrayal of trolls in many Scandinavian cultures, that being they are big, cruel, stupid and rarely helpful, these trolls are small, kind, wise and very helpful to those who need it. *It is possible that these trolls are based off the robbers that appear in the original tale of "The Snow Queen". In the original story, these robbers capture Gerda (Anna), who becomes the new playmate of the youngest robber, the Robber Girl (whom Kristoff is based on), who later releases her after hearing Gerda describe her mission to rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. Unlike the dangerous robbers in the original story, the trolls here are helpful and mean the protagonists no harm. *In The Snow Queen,a troll is the main antagonist of the story and he started the events of the story. *Two wooden troll statues are on both sides of the entrance to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters